You Like Me
by Aklee
Summary: When Koushiro starts acting odd, Sora and Taichi decide that they've had enough.


**Author's Note:** I was supposed to update my other fics... but then I got all these ideas... and well...

* * *

Sora noticed it first.

Regardless of how engrossed he was with his laptop, Koushiro would pause for a moment whenever Taichi's name came up. During every dinner and picnic they had, he would go out of his way to ensure that he wasn't sitting next to the brunet. She even heard him stammer a few times when they were having a conversation. And there always seemed to be a weird nervous smile plastered on his face whenever Taichi was close by. It wasn't hard to figure out what was happening. Atleast, not in Sora's opinion.

Koushiro did what he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. He greeted everyone politely as he entered her lounge and then hurried to find the least crowded corner to sit in. Sora raised an eyebrow at him._ Seriously, enough was enough._ She would have dragged Koushiro to the middle of the room herself if Taichi hadn't chosen that exact moment to act on his own. She watched with interest as their leader got up and deliberately made his way over to Koushiro. From where she was standing, it looked like he spent the next few minutes trying his best to strike up a conversation with the younger teen. All Koushiro did in response was get redder and redder and continue to retreat further into his armchair.

"Have we run out of soda?" Mimi whined from across the room.

"I'll get some!" Koushiro cried abruptly and hurried off without waiting for Taichi to complete what he was saying.

Koushiro resisted the urge to bang his head against the kitchen wall._ He_ _was acting like such an idiot!_ He shook his head to clear it and decided to walk around the dining table a few times in an effort to calm himself down. Because he wasn't properly paying attention, he ended up knocking over a couple of cans from the table and one of them happened to be open already. Letting out a frustrated groan, he grabbed a table cloth from the counter and dabbed away angrily at the spill.

Two large sneakers came into Koushiro's view. He looked up and turned scarlet when he realised that his face was now level with Taichi's crotch.

"Oh, hi! Umm... Taichi! What brings you to the kitchen?" he spluttered as he stood up hastily.

Taichi thought about messing with Koushiro a little. But the poor guy looked so flustered already and could barely meet his gaze that the brunet decided against it. Not to mention that Sora was going to kill him if she found out.

"You like me," he said simply.

Koushiro immediately felt the rush of heat to his face. His stomach dropped and his throat became painfully dry all of a sudden.

"What?! How absurd! No! I... well... yes, you're my friend. But it's only –"

"No," Taichi interrupted. "You really _like_ me." He tried to keep the amused smirk off his face but Koushiro's floundering was making that a tad difficult. When the younger teen shut his mouth and instead gaped at him in silent horror, Taichi stepped closer.

He watched Koushiro carefully as he lowered his head towards him. He lifted a hand to cup the back of the redhead's neck and leaned in closer. Then, he pressed his lips gently against Koushiro's. It was a tiny kiss – just a small brush of his lips against his which lasted only a few seconds. Taichi pulled away quickly. He had no intention of pushing Koushiro too much or scaring him off.

Koushiro's eyes were huge as he stared up at his former leader in wonder. There was a mixture of relief, surprise and awe on his face. And his voice seemed to have deserted him completely.

"I like you too," the brunet said as casually as he could. Giving Koushiro a final meaningful look over his shoulder, Taichi quickly made his way back to the lounge and hoped that the others wouldn't be able to hear his hammering heart.

Sora broke away from the conversation she was having with Mimi and Jyou to stare at Taichi questioningly when he returned.

He gave her a silly smile and winked.

Sora grinned back at him. Then she couldn't help but giggle as a very stunned looking Koushiro stumbled out of the kitchen a few moments later and sat down in a daze next to Takeru.


End file.
